


Surfing as Free as the Wind

by Dragon_of_Dreams



Series: Linked Universe Gift Exchange 2020 [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, LU Solar Solstice Gift Exchange 2020, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Shield surfing, The Others are Here - Freeform, Warriors Having Fun For Once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_Dreams/pseuds/Dragon_of_Dreams
Summary: Warriors had dared a bet about doing a dangerous game with Wild: shield surfing.
Relationships: Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Gift Exchange 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765594
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Surfing as Free as the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> A backup gift for Lady in the LU Discord Server.

“Wars, take off that frown from your face. Come on, let’s have some fun!”

Warriors tugged back his arm from the champion, frown deepening against Wild’s bright grin and mischievous eyes. “You know what we’re doing is dangerous, right?”

“But at least it will be fun, mister stiffly pants,” Wild retorted. It always came down to that conclusion—whether taming an animal, hunting monsters for materials, or just plain setting the world on fire. _It will be fun._ “At least we won’t be dealing with monsters this time.” A pause. “Nor fire.”

As soon as Wild turned on his back, a little smile escaped from Warriors’s lips. He followed Wild through the grassy terrain and through a path leading straight up a mountain, watching as the champion’s tunic and long hair breezed freely through the air. It was quite refreshing, Warriors thought, as the material and metaphorical weight once lingering upon his shoulders all but vanished as soon as he took a deep breath.

Warriors dressed up plain in his green tunic. Nothing fancy. Nothing war-like. Just two travelers. Two travelers about to do something dangerous. Dangerous, but fun. Fun, but stupidly so.

The only thing they had was a shield Wild carried on his back. And that shield was about to be victim to some _experimentation_ , as Wild and Flora would say. With a sly glance at the warrior, Wild asked, “How much did you bet this time?”

“A hundred.” Warriors smirked. “I am confident Legend will pay me up.

“That confident?” Wild chuckled. “Can’t wait to see the greatest war captain in all history of Hyrule take a shot at shield surfing.”

 _The greatest? Huh._ _Looks like I have a title to live to._

After they reached up the summit, Warriors took a glance downhill, scanning for the longest yet safest route for shield surfing. He could go the easy route: using the mountain’s trail to guide him down—but he’d automatically lose the bet as Legend would declare him a cucco for not risking himself. And there was no guarantee that the trail would be steep enough for him to shield surf all the way through…

As soon as he’s off the shield… that’d be another loss.

He’d had to take a riskier route.

Speaking of Legend… his eye caught him at the bottom of the mountain, waving at him and probably yelling to start already. Wind and Time were beside the veteran, each having a pictograph ready to capture the most embarrassing moment Warriors could muster.

The others were watching too, but at least they had some decency… right?

“Hey, Captain, don’t think for too long, you’ll crash if you do.”

Warriors rolled his eyes. “Can’t even plan ahead?”

Wild grinned. “Not for long!”

With his warp medallion ready in place, Wild was the first to set off, jumping off the summit and rushed through the—wait a second. The rocky and dirt terrain slowed him down significantly. _The terrain._ Even as Wild jumped through to gain advantage, just landing on rock hurt his speed. The only advantage he had was jumping down the mountain.

So Warriors scanned for grassy terrain among the rocks. He could start out on the trail then deviate from there. Or use the slope to gain speed on rocky terrain—as long as he didn’t land on the wrong places that stopped him completely. His eyes then landed on an alternative route: a cushion of grass awaited him below leading towards another trail.

He decided his route, just as Wild teleported back to the summit.

“Did you see that?” Wild asked.

Warriors smirked. “I just saw how can I beat you.”

“Really?” Wild grinned back. “Come show us, Warriors. Show us how it’s done!”

Wild shoved his own battered shield into Warriors’s hands. A frown appeared in the warrior’s face as he realized the shield may not hold on much longer. “Please tell me you have another.”

“I’m sure this will last, don’t worry about it.”

With a pat on his back, Warriors gulped. He had one shot. _One shot_. Else it’d be his rupees and pride lost. As captain he had to keep up his appearance, as radical as this may be.

Warriors took a deep breath. He then rushed off, starting with a flip and his shield under his feet. He swept through the grass and then jumped, down to a monster’s camp before sliding off a curve where the mountain paved the rest his route. _Smooth sailing,_ Warriors thought, shifting as he focused on the green sea to sweep him as fast as the wind.

And he laughed. He laughed. His expression strong and bright as he caught eye on the stable and the rest of his brothers. _I’m going to win!Can’t wait for Leg—_

Warriors crashed. He heard the cries of others calling for him as world spun around his vision. Only did time seem to stop as someone lifted him off the plains, his eyes landing on Legend’s grimace.

“Did I lose the bet?”

Legend shook his head. “Worse. You lost your pride, pretty boy. Wind took a picture.”

Warriors let out a loud gasp, hand clutching his heart at the thought of his treacherous little brother doing something so heinous. “You _traitor!”_ He gasped at Wind, and beside the pirate was the traitor that was Wild, Sheikah Slate in hand. Rising himself to his feet, he reached out to the wild champion and exclaimed, “You knew this would happen, didn’t you?”

He was met with a giggle. “You can’t prove I did it on purpose,” Wild exclaimed.

His smirk was all the evidence the captain needed. Growling, Warriors caught the champion and rubbed his head, but the giggle exploded into a contagious laughter and Warriors followed along, and the others joined in the celebration as Warriors realized, for once, that he had fun. For once he was free of expectation of his duty, allowed to be himself and not a soldier.

Warriors wore the dirt that marred his skin and clothing as proudly as Wild’s scars, smiling as everyone led them back to the stable. The shield may have shattered as well as his pride, but one thing remained. Well… two actually.

“Hey Legend, don’t forget the bet! And Wild? I demand a rematch!”


End file.
